rise_of_the_guardians_role_playfandomcom-20200214-history
The Tower
The Tower is a Dream tower that exist within the gate of Sleeper. It a inner World tower of a Certain young boy who in Coma. Anyone can enter the tower if they within the gate of sleeper. No one ever reach the top of the tower. Rumor has i that the floor of tower is still increasing. Appearance The Tower appear to be a normal tower in round shape that extend so high into the night sky within gate of sleeper. No one can see the top. There no window in each floor. Number of floor within the tower is unknown. There only one door that can enter into the tower. The tower is in a modern simple design which show that the owner of the tower come from modern era. Background The tower isn't ancient. It just recently appear within the gate of sleeper and no one know why and its reason of exist. A Brand new mysterious tower for everyone to explore. Rule within the tower There few floor rule that exist within the tower. # To proceed to the next floor, the adventure need to wake up the floor keeper. # Violence is not gonna work within the floor. # With breaking the rule of each floor 3 times, the adventure will send out of the tower immediately Floor There appear 56 known floor is discover currently. Each floor exist a meaning and a floor keeper. 1st Floor A blank World that has nothing in its. No Edge, no boundary, No skyline, No scenery. Everything is in white. The floor has nothing. There only one young boy dress in white space out. 2nd Floor Entire Wasteland is full of corpse. There not ever a proper stepping ground. The corpse has fill the entire floor with corpse. All the corpse is fresh with blood. Somewhere around the floor, there murderous teenager holding a club that keep on hitting the corpse again and again in Rage. 3rd Floor A Wild plain a Tree grow on the small hill. The tree is just a normal sakura tree that not fully blossom. A boy in Kimono standing and staring at the sakure Tree. Sometime wind blow through the hill. 4th Floor A vast land that has no edge as well, Sky has no limit as well. There only a huge Castle Wall. Similar like the wall of China except it has no end. The wall will increase in height if someone try to fly over the wall. 5th Floor A world with a mattress as its floor. There are many many pillow lying around and also thousand mattress. The sky is forever in Night sky. Strange Sleepiness spread through anyone who in this floor. There a keeper that sleep among the mattress. Snooring sound can be hear across the floor. 6th Floor A world full of box. Some are lock, some are not. Some boxes contain more box. Box within Box Within Box. Some box contain random object such as broom, toothbrush, cooking pot, sword, book and so on. Some box is empty. The Box come in all size. The keeper appear to be hiding in one of the box. 7th floor A world full of Door. This floor is similar to the previous floor but it appear to be a room with 14 door on its wall surrounding. All door lead to another room which look exactly the same. The different only is the design of the door. Some door shape like Egypt, Some door shape like wooden door, Some door shape like submarine door. Some Door shape like Locked Door, Some door is a curtain. Some door look like stone door. The Keeper is somewhere behind the door. 8th floor A floor that has no boundary and no edge as well. Its entire floor is made of glass. The keeper is walking in a straight line no matter who try to call upon it. It keep walking straight in a normal pace. The glass floor appear to be breaking and cracking behind his every step. Below the glass floor, it appear to be an endless pit. 9th Floor A world that only has one gigantic hole. The Hole seem to be Endless and keep on falling. The keeper is at the bottom of the hole. There seem to be many many thing falling from the sky. Piano, Dustbin, Cupboard, Skateboard, Car. Gravity keep pulling down. Once falling into the hole, No way to climb up the endless hole. It like an internal loop. 10th Floor A World where full of body part stuck in medical tube or bottle. In the center of its, there lie a Surgery Bed. The keeper of this floor appear to be going through eternal surgery. Few doctor and nurse never stop performing surgery and exchange body part, skin, face. The keeper keep changing its body part. 11th Floor A world is full of Cat and dog. All cat and dog wont fight with each other. The entire City is full of Cat and Dog house. No human can be found. The keeper seem to be living somewhere in the dog house as well. 12th Floor A World exist in a unlimited long washroom. there toilet stall at both side. There exist many kind of toilet seat within. There clean, majestic, dirty, Large, Small, gold, old, Machine kind of toilet can be found. Some toilet even has fish inside. Some are even stuck. A world only have toilet. 13th floor Deep Water that no dim light from above the ocean. The adventure will keep sinking and sinking. A giant whale can be seem circling the water from a far but never close in. No other fish can be seem. The bottom of the ocean is just deep dark black. Nothing can be seem. 14th floor !4th floor is a busy city that has many construction, children playing, hawker at the market, orchestra playing, and many more. The only thing missing is the sound. Nope of them is making any sound. No matter how heavy Construction is, there no sound. the orchestra performing silence performance. Hawker yelling but no voice come out. Children laughing but no sound. As if they dont dare to make a sound. A blank silence world. 15th Floor A large cinema that no one but lonely keeper sit in the middle of all empty seat watching a movie. The movie seem weird. It just a broken piece of scene from many many different person speaking for different quote at different scene. 16th Floor A World is complete cover in fog. Everyone is wearing Gas Mask. No wall, no building The gas dont seem to be poisonous but it will effect inhaling system of adventure if they breath in for too long. 18th Floor A World has only few long rope Ladder coming down from the sky. A large ladder extend toward the sky unlimited. The floor keeper seem to be climbing very very far away. Only his back can be barely seem still climbing. 17th Floor A world has many many bird cage hanging from the sky. The chain holding on to the bird cage extend unlimited into the sky. There seem to be ground in this world. A world in the sky with million bird cage. Many bird cage consist of different different kind of bird lock inside. The floor keeper seem to be lock in a giant golden Bird Cage. 18th Floor A world with its floor cover entirely by Key. The keeper is on the ground searching for the right key. Nothing else is inside the world. 19th Floor A world that are partly in the sky. There appear has few school building in tower form extend into the sky and many laundry wire hanging across the sky. There school uniform hanging across the sky with laundry smell across the Air. 20th Floor A World full of Mirror. No Edge No Boundary No Skyline. Just all size and all type of mirror scatter across the land. The keeper is wandering around punching every mirror after seeing his reflection. His hand already cover in blood and he still keep going. 21th Floor A World where No edge No boundary and No skyline as well but the land is full of people. Among the people, there old, there young, the ugly ,the pretty, children, adult. They come in all form. But they just standing and do nothing. The only thing they do is look at whoever is passing by. 22th Floor A busy city much like 14th floor. Except this time the city has no color. All people in the city has no emotion and they doing their job without any expression. 23th Floor This floor is a city as well. The city is reverse upside down and turn angle from time to time. The keeper in the city somewhere walking like as if it normal. No other citizen can be found. 24th Floor A blank world that no edge, no boundary no skyline. The keeper is standing in the middle of all crying so loudly. The sky is raining non stop. Raining so heavily is cover the sound of crying. 25th Floor A world full of Sand. A Vast desert that entire desert is quick sand. It keep sinking and sinking. The sky in another hand is pouring down more sand. It like the sky is leaking sand everywhere. The keeper appear to be stuck in the quicksand as well and the sand from the sky is leaking on it as well. 26th Floor A narrow round space which look like a bottom of the Well. There no water in this Well like space. The Keeper is sitting on the ground looking at above. Above the space, It extend into the sky and light can barely reach the bottom of the Well. Climbing is no use as the wall is too far and no handle. 27th Floor A Canyon like terrain that exist one keeper running and hiding forever. There is a huge scary monster chasing after the keeper non stop. 28th Floor A Normal back Room which look like a square. It is completely black in color. The room is full of Jigsaw Puzzle in pink color come in all shape. The keeper is trying to put the puzzle back together but without any progress. The Jigsaw puzzle is turning darker and darker for each try. 29th Floor A World that inside a Giant Walk in Closet. No cloth can be found here but Many mask can be seem hanging across the closet wall. Some are hang, Some are display in the glass. Some are store in box. The Mask come in all kind of expression and all kind of faces and color. The Room extend to a upper floor and basement. All of it is displaying mask. The keeper appear without a face and sitting across the end of the hall way. 30th Floor A blank World that has no edge and no boundary. The keeper is siting on the floor and keep blowing bubble. The bubble blow by him using a pipe come in all size, all form and all color. The World is full of bubble. Within the bubble, there appear to have scenery, some appear to be occupation, some appear to be scene, some incident appear to be impossible to happen. The thing inside the bubble is random. 31th Floor An Entire world is in Cosmic. The sky is in galaxy, the ground is cosmic and the adventure will feel like they in the cosmic world. The keeper in the middle of it is dancing ballet with a dress in cosmic form as well. She keep spinning and spinning and spinning non stop. 32th Floor A World that full of clock. Many clock can be found in this vast land. A clock bell can be hear ringing across the entire land time to time. The keeper can be seem at the large clock trying to stop the clockhand from moving. The keeper try to push the clockhand in another direction. 33th Floor 33th Floor is a giant maze. Entire Floor is a Maze. Wall after Wall. Corner after corner. Something death end, Something a cross road. The Keeper is inside the maze wandering endlessly. 34th Floor A huge cemetery that compare to castle and many still mausoleum under constant construction. In the middle of the Cemetery Hall, there lie a giant coffin, the keeper lie within the coffin. 35th Floor A world cover entire in Ice Cream. The land is cover with Snow like ice cream. There is a house look like ice cream. Many scoop of ice cream can be found in around the house. Many favor can be seem around the floor. The sky is snowing chocolate chip. Chocolate Sauce, chocolate and vanilla ice cream biscuit is all can be found.The keeper is in the house eating ice cream. 36th Floor A City that almost destroy and part of it in ruin. In the middle of the city, the Keeper is holding an ball or orb that around size of basketball. Within the orb is fierce raging tornado. The keeper using force field to trap the tornado within. The tornado leak out from the Force field time to time result in the city in ruin. 37th Floor A constantly shaking world. No edge, No boundary. A Keeper is carrying an entire mountain that slowly walking forward. Each step the keeper take shake the world and his feet crash the group and leave an heavy foot print inside. 38th Floor An world without edge and boundaries, A keeper siting in a saloon chair, his hair grow so long that it cover the entire world and still keep growing. Thousand of Barber is cutting the hair never ending pace. 39th Floor An World within a castle hall. The Keeper is Singing majesticly in the castle. The Castle is constantly crumbling due to her singing. The entire is shaking and debris falling down but it not stopping the Keeper to sing. 40th Floor 40th Floor is a City full of people lining up with tomato and vegetable. In the middle of the road, there is a huge carnival cart that slowly travel across the city in circle. The people will keep on throwing tomato and vegetable to the Keeper who lock on the top of Carnival. The people will curse, calling names and scolding the keeper. A non Stop carnival. 41th Floor A World full of Misfortune. Everyone is kneeling on the floor. The keeper in an angel form with a huge wing. One of its wing is broken, bloody and damage. The keeper walk pass every people kneeling on the floor and pluck one feather for everyone he pass by. The Keeper still put up a smile toward all the citizen. 42th Floor This floor appear in a large Room. The keeper sitting in the middle of the room with a desk and chair. He has a Type writer on the desk. The keeper appear to be keep typing the typewrite. The script come on non stop and fill the whole room with script. The Script is all above prophecy, planning, future. prediction.preparation. 43th Floor A forest that so large that exist is no where to be found. Whisper can be hear from time to time. Whisper from all direction. All kind of whisper. Luring sound, warning sound, threaten sound, normal chit chat. The keeper is no where to be found. 44th Floor A Large room with a family dining table in the middle. The table is full of food but no one is eating. They only looking at each other. The entire table and their cloth is cover in dust as they havent move so long at staring at each other. 45th Floor A black dark world where only a keeper is quietly sitting there with its Drawing Panel. He dint have a paint brush or paint board. He have a knife on the left hand and using blood on finger to paint at the right. Once he finish drawing, he will flip to the next page and continue to draw. There no scenery and Illustration on what he draw. 46th Floor A World without boundary and limit which full of Newspaper of the past. The newspaper is everywhere and some even stack till the height of tower. The keeper is sitting in the middle of all the newspaper and reading the old newspaper again and again. 47th Floor A world with a giant Chest board with two Hill acting as control center looking down. There appear to be two keeper. One at Each side. They raise their hand, the giant Chess piece will start moving. 48th Floor Another floor in the sky which one need to float by catching many many balloon. The Entire sky is fill with balloon with a thread hanging of of the balloon. Some Balloon is tie in a bunch, some are only one individual balloon. The Keeper appear to be somewhere flying off with its balloon. 49th Floor A land without boundary and limit which is full of Candle. Some candle is lit, some are extinguish, Some did not lit. The keeper in this floor holding a lamp in the dark. Lighting the candle one by one 50th Floor A birthday party room which full of birthday party decoration. Only the keeper is sitting in the middle of the celebration looking at the cake. A birthday party which no one attend. 51st Floor A world full of paper crane. A keeper sitting in the middle keep on folding the crane and the finish paper crane will become alive and fly around. It appear there same wish written on every paper crane. 52nd Floor The floor that only have A round table meeting that ten persons sit circling it. The ten person is constantly quarrel with each other non stop day and night. They just sit and quarrel. 53rd Floor The Floor has one bed in the middle of the blank world. A strong and loud Bell can be hear throughout the Floor constantly. The Keeper is lying on the bed and cover with a white cloth from head to toe 54th Floor The world where full of Food. Harburger, Chicken Wing, Hot Dog, Chocolate, Soup, and so On. The keeper is sitting on the table where it eating constantly non stop. He keep on stuffing itself with food 55th Floor The floor is a river that two side is cover by fog. Lily Lamp can be seem floating over the river. The Keeper is paddling the small Canoe across. There no end to the river. 56th Floor This floor is within the train. The train seem to be stop time to time. The scenery outside keep on changing as well. There passenger boarding and leaving the train from time to time. The keeper is no where to be found as well. 57th Floor A Hallway that ever extend and its has no end. Along two side of the hallway, there hang the photo of many many achievement but along the way, all the photo is blank. The photo frame is label but the photo inside is empty. 58th Floor A dungeon that full of Erotic equipment. There lie all kind of toy and equipment. All the decor in the room emphasize on Erotic Feeling. The Keeper is chain from the ceiling and hanging. Creation Concept The Tower is the inner world. Each floor resemble a though or a concept toward the reality and the world. I will keep increasing the floor. Trivia Category:Jona19992 Category:Homes